


An Ineffable Sort Of Family Dynamic

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: In an alternate universe, Aziraphale and Crowley resigned from their jobs shortly after Crowley delivered the Antichrist. On their way to Tadfield, the Youngs get in an accident, and our ineffable husbands, in their world-saving neutrality, decide to adopt the young Antichrist.And then, other children follow.





	1. A Tiny Flashback and a Snapshot of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister-Tom-A-Dildo-Lover (Watermelonsmellinfellon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/gifts).

> This is a collection of one-shots starring Aziraphale and Crowley, and their ever expanding family of children (yes, even the adults, because when a person is immortal, everyone is a child by comparison).

The interior of the Ritz is air conditioned, as it should be this time of year, and elegantly decorated as it always has been. Seated across from their fathers (and, occasionally, mothers, too) and beside his twin- because blood never mattered as far as any of them were concerned- Adam Young (a name he kept only because Aziraphale didn't really have a surname and also because Adam Crowley (or Adam Fell-Crowley for that matter) sounded odd) is happier than he's ever been before. 

He knew from a young age that he had powers capable of ending the world, but his foster parents had done their best to give him a normal childhood anyway- well, as normal a childhood he could have being raised by an angel and a demon, anyway. 

And then Warlock came into the picture. Adam didn't know much about him except that he was the runaway son of an ambassador, and that his winged daddies knew him before he ran away. 

And between stories of Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis, and Adam's stories of his parents' supernatural shenanigans, <strike></strike>they got along _splendidly. _


	2. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my sis and I went shopping at Wal-Mart, and we were looking at ice cream. She was getting a thing of Talenti, so I asked if she'd grab me a thing of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream while she was in there. Next thing I know, she's moving around pints of ice cream cause 'damn it I'm GONNA get that cookie dough!'. And then this chapter was born.

Aziraphale pushed the shopping cart with a serene smile on his face. It probably looked a bit odd in the middle of a grocery store, but Crowley was beside him, a mumbling disaster as he checked and double checked the shopping list, and that was reason enough. 

The cart wasn't that full- they didn't really need to buy much, anyway- but they'd already gotten everything on the list. 

"Hey Angel, I want ice cream." 

_Almost _everything, then. 

"Of course, dear. We'll just cut through that section." 

So they walked, the wheels of the cart squeaking against the floor in a manner that was almost nice in its annoyance. 

There were several different brands, and even more varieties of flavors, all of them delicious. Crowley stooped down to examine them as Aziraphale stood back with the cart, examining him. 

His expression was focused, lips tightly pressed together, and the former angel didn't even need to look to know his serpentine eyes were squinted as he read the flavors. 

And speaking of beautiful things he was always weak to...

"Crowley, dear, would you mind grabbing a pint of raspberry while you're in there?" 

"Course." 

And with that, Crowley swung open the freezer door and began digging through the various containers, muttering to himself as he went. 

"Cherry cheesecake, cherry cheesecake, pistachio- who even _likes _pistachio, really- strawberry, cookies and cream...umm..." 

He kept digging for a few minutes more. Aziraphale started to sweat nervously. 

"Um-it's-it's alright, Crowley- it's not a big deal if you can't find it-"

"Ssh! I'm _gonna _get you that raspberry ice cream, damn it!" 

"oh...okay then..." 

His cheeks flushed, a pleasant warmth filling his chest. 

"Hah! Eureka!" 

Crowley tossed the pint of raspberry flavored ice cream into the cart and then followed suit with a pint of vanilla for himself. 

"There- that's everything, then? We ready to leave, angel?" 

"Hm? Oh-yes! Let's." 


	3. Sound Sleeper

Aziraphale knows Crowley likes to sleep, even though neither of them need it. So he's perfectly happy to let his husband sleep the night away while he catches up on his reading (well, _re-_reading_, _but who cares?). 

A loud, decidedly unholy wail splits the night and Aziraphale rushes to the nursery before Crowley can be awoken. Contrary to what Crowley seems to think, Aziraphale is quite good with children- a combination of his human-like nature and his holy aura, he figures- and can easily tell what's wrong with their infant son.

So he gently cradles the wailing Adam into his arms and begins to slowly rock him back and forth. As he begins to quiet, Aziraphale sits down in the wicker rocking chair beside the crib.

He starts to hum an ancient lullaby, long ago forgotten by mankind but still very present in immortal minds. And he keeps humming until Adam falls back to sleep. 


End file.
